


new love

by drmlast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hugging, Inspired by The Untamed (TV), M/M, Making Out, i can't believe i finished this in time, i nearly made this nsfw oh my god, idk how to tag pls, implied sexual content??, jaemin alive after 16 years yes, jaemin misses renjun and yeri, jeno and jaemin in the couple fight i think, jeno and jaemin r in love but i forgot to write that help..., jeno kind of confessed?? i mean he can't let the chance slip and let jaemin die again, no they are not established, renjun hates jaemin here, sexual tension between jeno and jaemin, the untamed - Freeform, theres a bit of angst, this was suppose to be for halloween.., untamed nomin bcs i can, watch episode 33 the untamed !!, yeri renjun and jaemin sibilings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmlast/pseuds/drmlast
Summary: it's not everyday you see a male coming back alive after 16 years, and it's even weirder when the male doesn't know how he's alive. jeno's glad though, all he wants is jaemin to be safe in his arms again.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 18





	new love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the untamed <33333 also yes the dynamite and things u will read below are mainly based off the episode 33! i did add a few of my things in here though, happy reading also this isn't edited uh <3

**“It’s been 16 years huh”**

Jeno’s finger stopped mid-air, the string vibrating right under his fingertips. Jeno pressed down onto the string, a sudden gush of heaviness rushed upwards. Jeno suddenly found it hard to breathe. “You’re awake.” 

Jaemin felt a slow tear run down his face, “It was all like a dream.” A slow chuckle is dragged out of him. Jeno looks back at the piano, then brings his hand up to continue plugging the strings again. Jaemin smiled, it was this song. As the melodic rhythm fill his ears he quietly rises up. Jaemin presses his back against the bed frame, his eyes distant as he stared out the window. “I’m alive” Jaemin choked out. 

“That day, Renjun believed no one when they gave him the same repeatedly answer. He demanded to go himself, yet all he got was hills of white bones” Jeno strummed the last string as his sentence comes to a stop. He lets the string vibrate, yet this time on purpose.

Jaemin smiled lightly, then he looked towards Jeno. “How about you?” Jeno felt his body tensed up, his fingers set calmly on the strings. “Did you try to find me?” Jeno lifted his arm from the table and placed them into his lap.

“I did, after three years” Jeno’s voice quietened. “Yet, there wasn’t even bones left” 

“Why three years?” 

Jeno’s fist curled, and he stiffened up. 

Jeno lifted his hand to play again, pushing the conversation away. “In these 16 years-”

Jaemin chuckled again, “In the 16 years” Jaemin looked directly at Jeno, “What if I told you I didn’t know where I was either. Would you believe me?”

Jeno stared back with the same amount of firmness, he doesn’t hesitate. “Yes, I do believe you”

Jaemin sighed. “Jeno, Jeno.” He hummed out, tittering a bit. “Tell me, did you really trust me that day.” And silence fell upon both males. Jaemin doesn’t wait for a reply but instead turns his body to face the window. He huffed out, letting his chest tighten. 

The coldness in this room is a bit painful. 

  
  


Jaemin takes a good look at the outside world, and he breathes in a sigh of relief. It’s been so long since he had taken a good sniff at fresh air. Jaemin waddled down the stone path, tracing the steps that Jeno had took. He smiled, tilting his head as Jeno’s blue outfit invaded his mind. From the embroidery to the jade pendant that hung from his belt. “It’s been 16 years, yet you’re still the first thing that comes up into my mind when I wake up.”

Jaemin then turned a corner, stepping right into the main hallways. Jaemin stared at the stone-filled ground. His smile when memories rushed back to him. 

_ Jaemin pouted, getting onto his knees and straightening his back as punishment. “Do I have to do this?” Renjun rolled his eyes, knocking his finger on Jaemin’s temple. _

_ “Do it before the headmaster makes your punishment heavier.”  _

_ So Jaemin huffed, sucking it up and let his knee scrape against the hard stones. He watched his sister and brother walked away with a whine, “This is going to take forever.” He hunched his shoulder down, grabbing a stick from near him and plunging it into the rocks. He exclaimed in excitement where he managed to plunge out an anthill. He dropped his head, examining the hole up close. Jaemin dug a bit harder, watching as ants trail out. He let one climb onto the stick and he watched it in wonder.  _

_ “Boring.” Jeno huffed, glaring at him. “Get back to your punishment Na.” _

_ Jaemin frowned, “Why? I thought we were friends!!” Jaemin pouted next, holding up the stick. “But look how adorable the ant is!”  _

_ Jeno rolled his eyes, he pulled out his sword and swiped. Jaemin yelled out when the stick broke in half. Jaemin hissed angrily when Jeno swiped his hands, letting the power pick the ants back into the anthill before covering it up with stones.  _

_ “Jeno! That was uncalled of you!”  _

_ Jeno ignored him, walking off. Jaemin crossed his arms and left out an unsatisfied sound, eyebrows furrowing in slight anger. He rolled his eyes and let his body drop against the ground, his eyes widened seeing the buns and dry fruits near him. He instantly jolts up, scrambling to the food. It’s neatly placed on a light blue handkerchief, the handkerchief was soft and clean. Jaemin bit his lips, holding back a smile. He picked up the bun, finally breaking into a smile as he knows who did this.  _

_ Jeno watched from afar, a small smile dancing on his face.  _

Jaemin watched with a sad smile as the image of his younger self dissolved into the air, he sighed. “Time doesn’t heal anything.” He shrugged and moves on anyways, walking further down the hall. He turned around, facing the middle hallway that reached into the main hall. Jaemin’s eyes shook lightly, the image of his brother and sister building up in his imagination. 

_ “Jaemin, you’re such a pain in the ass. I’m pretty sure Jeno will be delighted upon hearing your depart.” Renjun scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jaemin.  _

_ “Bullshit!” Jaemin yelled out, “I’m telling you, disciples, from every,  _ **_every_ ** _ sect loves me.”  _

_ Renjun crossed his arms, “Then let me ask you. There are so many disciples, why were you persistent in saying goodbye to Jeno?”  _

_ Jaemin crossed his arms too, turning to face Renjun. “I admire him okay! It’s not every day that I find someone that can  _ **_actually_ ** _ fight me.”  _

_ Yeri turned around with a chuckle, “Yes, our nana is everyone’s favourite,” She then leaned forward to cup Jaemin’s face, caressing it gently. _

_ Jaemin turned around with a prideful look, pushing Renjun aside. “See?” _

_ Renjun let out a gasp, throwing a punch at Jaemin. “How shameful can you get?” _

_ Jaemin luckily dodged the punch, making a surprised face. He pointed at Renjun, his arm shaking. “Yeri, look at him!” Jaemin whined out. He leaned his arm forward and poke Renjun’s chest. “So annoying!!”  _

_ Jaemin lets out a laugh as Renjun chased him, they did multiple circles around Yeri before Jaemin ran off in the other direction. “Don’t run coward!” Renjun yelled out.  _

_ “Get away from me! Don’t come near me you devil!” jaemin wheezed out between hushed breathes, running back and worth between Renjun.  _

_ “Stop running!!” _

_ “YERI SAVE ME!!!”  _

_ “Stop it you two.” Yeri sighed out, watching them run with her arms crossed.  _

_ “Yeri look! He’s hitting me!” Jaemin screeched up, pretending to fall down with a cry. “My arms hurt so bad!!”  _

_ “You bastard-” _

_ Jaemin pushed out his hand, mentioning Renjun to stop. Jaemin cleared his throat, pretending to brush his ‘beard’ with his right hand. “The cloud recessed doesn’t allow bad words.” Then Jaemin stuck his tongue at Renjun, bursting into giggles at Renjun’s face.  _

_ “Yeri, LOOK AT HIM!!” Renjun doesn’t wait for a reply before running after Jaemin, “NA JAEMIN COME BACK HERE!”  _

_ Yeri and their dad looking at eachother, a smile on their face as they sighed and shook their head. They walked out the door, and they disappeared. _

“NO!” Jaemin cried out, reaching forwards. He bit his lips, holding back the tears as the figures dissolved into the air, the sounds of their voice flowing with the wind. Jaemin sniffled, tilting his head to face the ceiling. He aggressively wiped at his eyes before walking forwards with a heavy heart. 

  
  


Jaemin finds himself at the entrance of the healing pool, he tilted his head. “The entrance is sealed,” He takes a good sniff, “Someone’s quite hurt but the injury has been around for a while.” Jaemin reached forward to touch the seal, but he stumbled in surprise when his hand passed right through. “Uh?” Jaemin stepped forwards, his body passing the blue seal easily. Jaemin continued his steps, walking quietly. He finally passed the fog and came into view with the waterfall and Jeno. Jaemin’s breathe haltered at Jeno’s body, his eyes narrowing. “Is that… whip scars?” Jeno turned around in shock, instantly ducking into the water. It doesn’t help though, as Jaemin also sees a mark on Jeno’s chest. 

“Stay there,” Jaemin says firmly when he realised Jeno was swimming to shore. “I said, stay there,” Jaemin repeated again when Jeno showed no mind to stop. Jaemin lets out an annoyed sigh, choosing to use his power to stop Jeno instead. Jaemin walked to the edge of the lake, stripping as he went. Jaemin entered with the last layer on him, he ignored how the cloth stuck to him. He swam to Jeno, taking his time as Jeno glared him down. 

“Let me out now?” 

Jaemin shook his head, grabbing Jeno’s wrist and pulling back to the centre of the lake. Jaemin then removed the spell, pulling Jeno back in place when he tried to leave. Jaemin pouts, “Not even a kiss on the cheek?” Jaemin pulls Jeno right up against his chest, wrapping his legs around Jeno’s waist. He left his hand rest on the black-haired male’s shoulder. He smiled in victory, “Now you can’t escape!” 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s neck, his palm snugged against Jaemin’s nape nicely. He pushed Jaemin’s face right up against his own, leaning their foreheads together. “Didn’t want to anyway,” Jeno muttered out, his voice dropping an octave lower. Jaemin yelled in surprise and pushed Jeno away. His hand instantly jumping off Jeno’s shoulder on instinct. That was a very, very stupid move. Jaemin squealed out when he fell backwards, Jeno’s eyes widened when he gets dragged along with Jaemin. They both fell into the water, creating a loud splash. 

Jaemin stared at Jeno, Jeno stared right back. Jeno grabbed Jaemin by the thigh, his white coat shuffling up to show his smooth legs. Jeno leaned forward to untie the knot, letting his warm hands finally caress the skin beneath the cloth. Jaemin sucked in a breathe, bubbles coming out in response. Jeno holds his breath, pulling Jaemin in and pressing his lips right on Jaemin’s. The kiss is soft and slow, Jeno’s hand running up his body so carefully. Jaemin knows he shouldn’t do this, but Jeno’s lips mould against his so perfectly. Jaemin tried to push away the fire the ignites in him, he tries to focus on the warm feeling Jeno gives him with just a simple touch. They finally re-surfaced, still staring at eachother heavily. 

Jeno slipped the wet clothes off Jaemin’s body, Jaemin only squirmed in embarrassment. “Shhhh,” Jeno whispered raspily, throwing the wet bundle behind him. Jaemin watched as the white clothing float away. Jaemin turned back to meet Jeno, feeling his eyes on his collarbone. Jaemin shrieked, sinking into the water until only his head was visible. Jaemin turned around, ignoring the look Jeno throws him before he swims to shore. He clung to the smooth stone, clearing his throat in distress. 

Jeno swam towards him, pressing his front to Jaemin’s back. Jaemin gulped, because  _ oh _ he could feel it. “LEE JENO IF YOU DON’T GET AWAY FROM ME!” Jaemin turned around, pulling his hands back to snip a bit of power before he pushed his hands flat against Jeno’s chest. Jaemin watched as Jeno fly back with a grunt. Jaemin swung his hands again, making a barrier between the two of them. 

“That was unnecessary,” Jeno muttered, getting dressed before he leaves the pool. 

“You’re unnecessary,” Jaemin whispered, quickly getting dress before running after Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enojyed that yayaya 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/neoswrldz) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/neoswrldz)


End file.
